Seytil
Main idea Seytil (also: Sekay Til) tries to use as far as possible the phenomenon of false cognates, true friends. This phenomenon is worldwide per se, and exists objectively. The most advantage of the wordlang - it is minimally arbitrary. Any arbitrarily invented rules are avoided, as possible. The name "Sey" is a short form of "sekay"=world or "seyara"=planet. "Til" = language. In some Turkic languages it is "til" (cf Turkish "dil"). In some Germanic languages it is "tal", which is independent. The raw version and a skin. Here is a sample of a text (from a folktale) in the raw version of Sekay Til. (The phonetic reading may be like the writing, according to each source language): : يَعِيشَا 了 հին mas и հին おんな. olar habe了母雞. 母雞 帶來了 jaj. հին mas beat了, beat了, नहीं суметь ломануть. հին おんな beat了, beat了, 역시 नहीं суметь ломануть. ཙི་ཙི 달리다了, 擺蕩了 โดย cuda, jaj пада了 и tulla quebrado. հին mas kilio, հին おんな kilio, ama 母雞 꼬꼬댁: "别 kilio, جدّ, 别 kilio, nonna, me سـ 帶來 для σάς 新 jaj, नहीं zwykly, ama de زێر. վերջ. Such a raw form is not practically useful. So, a simplifying skin is used. The default skin has the phonetics like Esperanto (without distinction of h and ĥ, and with dz as one sound), and using of latin alfabet something like a late latinizing of some real language. Here now the text of the folktale, skinned version: : yashala hin mas i hin ona. olar habela mugay. mugay dalala yay. hin mas bitla, bitla, nahi sumet lamnut. hin ona bitla, bitla, yoksi nahi sumet lamnut. tsitsi talidala, baydala doy kuda, yay padala i tula kebrado. hin mas kilio, hin ona kilio, ama mugay kokode: "be kilio, djeda, be kilio, nona, mi sa dala dya sas shin yay, nahi zvikli ama de zer. verj. Listen to the tale voiced by Rosto here. Translation: : There lived an old man and an old woman. They had a hen. The hen laid (brought) an egg. The old man beat, beat, cannot crack. The old woman beat, beat, cannot crack too. A mouse ran, wagged by its tail, the egg fell and got broken. The old man is crying, the old woman is crying, but the hen cacles: "Don't cry, grandpa, don't cry, grandma, I will bring for you a new egg, not ordinary, but golden. End. Besides the default skin, other skins, with simpler or vice versa more distinctive phonetics and another writing are possible. Dictionary The lexicon consists of native words and loanwords. Native words Native words are derived by the method of false cognates. See the dictionary: https://docs.google.com... Loanwords Loanwords are loans from any languages by any reason. Examples (loanwords marked by asterisks): mi siru *gongfu. - I know kung fu. papa piya tek yoy *cha. - Father drinks only good tea. * neutron habe nol den muatan - Neutron has zero electric charge. Personal pronouns *Possessive forms also may be derived by the suffix '-no', '-ino': mino or minano, nasino, tano, gono, etc. like that, or with the preposition de. Numerals 2014: du mil kumi ne Ordinals: 1st: pervi; 2nd: diar; 3rd: tisam; 4th: ''ti ne''; 5th: ''ti pach''; 6th: ''ti sita''; 7th: ''ti chat''... Days of the week harelar de tíden See a collection (a large table): Days of the week in many different languages. Gallery Tsevet.gif Badan dvigay.gif Tapman.gif Tenki.jpg Tiden.gif Urtaro.jpg Grammatical features Markers of grammatical categories also are found from false cognates. See the above mentioned dictionary of native roots for etymological information. The number of grammatical words, affixes is not limited. Nobody may decide, which items are useful and which are not, this can be found only from real practice. A grammatical element can be added and used if discovered from false cognates, and possibly also some better variants of already added items can be found. Accentuation A stress depends of a source word. In most cases it is before the last consonant (in a root). It is not a rule, but only statistics. So, when it is not so, the stress may be marked. Suffixes may be stressed if they are stressed in the source language(s). Otherwise suffixes does not affect a stress. Noun plural: '-lar '(According to the last researches) The older variant was '-ra'. May be '-ra' is still applicable for persons. pul'lar''' in meshá tula kash de ra'' - Flowers in a forest are hidden from the sun. nouns of abstract concepts: '-esa' ('-ésa', the suffix is stressed). mek'esa' - softness; visku'esa' - viscosity; chan'esa' - strength Verb infinitive: '-re (-are, -ire, -ere)' (also as equivalent: '-ru, -iru, -eru'); leta're''' nahi tek chori sumet'' - (~To fly not only bird(s) can.) Not only birds can fly. past: '-la' mi mire'la''' onu'' - I saw him. future: sa ure náyak '''sa' resku hun'' - Our hero will rescue them. passive voice: '-ti' ta kani'ti'la ke sinha tarih - She was invited to a birthday. zero verb: yash a ida djuang - Life is struggle. mi prasana - I am happy. sab sa yoy - All will be well. it min hoche la - It was my desire. (compare: go mi hochela / mi hochela go - I desired it.) Adjective the most, the ...est: '-eyshi' ('-éyshi', the suffix is stressed). kim chan'eyshi''' aki?'' - Who's the strongest here? more: pyo mi gana '''pyo' ucha káren sení ''- I sing louder than you. Questions General question: ''Soru duken hiraku?'' - Is the store open? ''Soru anta hoche cha ataw kahwa?'' - Do you want tea or cofee? General question with logic emphasis: Anta aday '''ma' go utre? Anta aday go utre ma?'' - Will you give it back tomorrow? Another questions: ''Kem samay?'' - What time is it? ''Onde anta datla go?'' - Where have you put it? Samples Links The official site: seitil.info A group in Facebook False cognates, true friends Dictionary of native words: https://docs.google.com... (very old, out of date) Deskripcione in Sibelingua. Category:Linguas Category:Worldlang Category:A posteriori